A Favor
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: Its Tawnis birthday and shes having a party. She forces Sonny to bring a date. Soooo...she askes Chad yet again for another favor. Channy. One-shot. pointless. Warning! Zac Efron mentioned...ALOT. chad has issues. :p


**Okay.**

**I'm having fun writing these.**

**Though I don't have a lot of readers it's still fun. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :p **

* * *

Sonnys POV

Why did I need a date? I mean really what's wrong with me going solo? Tawni was freaking out about her party and how she didn't want me to go without a date.

"Why is it so important Tawni?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Because! It's…ugh. Sonny you're actually…pretty! Almost as pretty as me! It's suppose to be my night! You not having a date will have all the attention on you! And…sorry." I shook my head. I guess it was kind of a compliment, sort of.

"It's fine Tawni. I sort of see where you're coming from. So…who should be my date?" I didn't know who to ask. Hopefully she had someone in mind.

"Well…Nico is going with Portlyn. I know a shocker right? Grady is going solo. Zora says her boyfriend is busy. So…I don't know. Um oh! Ask Chad!" I just stared.

"What?! You can't be serious."

"Ah but I am serious and I'm pretty. Anyways ask Chad. It doesn't have to be real you know. He was your fake date last time." I nodded.

"He wouldn't do it unless something was in it for him." She sighed.

"He'll say that, but he won't mean it. Just say…it's publicity and um…I don't know. Pull the 'I'm desperate thing." I nodded even though I was confused. He won't mean it? Okay then.

"Okay…I'll go ask." She smiled.

"Good now shoo"

_And the story began_

Chads POV

I'm starting to think Sonny likes are set more than her own. There she is walking in, this time she's not angry. (I can tell) Plus I haven't talked to her at all today and I haven't lied to any magazines about anything. So she's here on her own.

She stopped in front of me smiling. She looked…nervous? Even nervous she looked cute. _Stupid cute._

"Well well Sonny Monroe on my set. Not even angry at that. What did I do to deserve that?" She laughed like I hoped she would.

"Actually Chad…I came to ask you a favor." I pouted.

"And I actually thought you wanted to see me." She just laughed harder.

Ha! I made Sonny laugh! I bet Zac Efron couldn't do that. Not that I want him to try. This is why he is banned.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. Anyway back to the favor…please please don't say no right away. Consider…well heck. I can't even think of anything I've done for you." She started muttering on how she should be nicer. As if that was possible.

"Sonny breathe! Just tell me what you need and how I could help." She looked back at me and smiled.

"Well…you heard Tawni was having a birthday party." I nodded.

"Portlyn is the only one on Mackenzie Falls going; just because Nico invited her."

"Yeah…well you see I kind of need a date." My heart suddenly stopped. Did she just ask me on a date?

"It doesn't have to be real if you don't want it to be. It's just Tawni was freaking out on how I'm pretty and single. How that will take the focus off her on her day. Really it's her birthday and I don't want her mad. So…" I stopped her.

"Breathe" She did as I said while I thought. She needed a date. She didn't want me to be her date. She said it didn't even have to be real…if I didn't want it to be. I couldn't tell her I wanted it to be; just like I couldn't for the last fake date.

"Sonny…sure I'll be your fake date." I swear I saw her frown for a second, but then she was smiling. Maybe I'm seeing things.

"Thank you so much Chad!" She suddenly hugged me. I smiled. I got her to laugh and I got her to hug me! Take that Zac Efron! **(Chad is very sensitive about Zac Efron)**

"You're welcome Sonny. Now go shoo. It takes time to keep this perfect." I pointed to my face. She laughed again. "I need time to be perfect as your date for this evening." She nodded.

"Thanks again and I should go get ready too." She didn't leave though. She bit her lip and looked thoughtful.

"Sonny you okay?" I nudged her a little. She snapped out of it.

"Um yeah sorry; so...I'll meet you…" She wasn't sure how this went. It's not like this was our first fake date.

"I'll pick you up at your dressing room at 6." She nodded and skipped away. She looked cuter when happy.

_Stupid cute._

Sonnys POV

Tawni was really happy when I told her about my 'fake date' with Chad. I was disappointed when he didn't want it to be real, but I quickly got over it. I didn't want him to know…that I kind of liked him. Okay moving on…

Tawni left not to long after; talking about pre-party preparing or something. I wasn't listening; I was too busy freaking out about the 'fake date.' Fake or not I still want to look nice.

I ended up in my favorite black dress. Tawni had actually complimented it once. So I thought it would be okay. My only problem was shoes. Nothing really fit…so I decided to take a chance.

I put on my favorite black Converse. Hopefully it won't be a big deal. **(Lala land is stuck in my head sue me)**

I swear I checked to make sure my hair was perfect like 5 times. I've been hanging out with Tawni way too much. Finally it was 6 and he knocked.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He had a white dress shirt on with a black blazer over it. No tie. It wasn't that formal.

"Hi…" I smiled.

"Hey Sonny, you look…" He looked me over. I blushed when he noted my Converse. "Beautiful." He finished. I grabbed my purse and smiled.

"Thank you." He took my hand and started pulling me out the door.

"Ready Monroe?" I closed the dressing room door.

"As ready as I'll ever be Cooper."

Chads POV(I like writing his)

I couldn't help but stare at Sonny as I led her to my car. She looked…amazing. I chuckled to myself when I saw her choice in footwear. Tawni will have a fit…

"What are you thinking Chad?" I looked over at her as I started the car. I smiled.

"Well…I'm thinking Chad Dylan Cooper has never gone out with a girl who wears Converse." She didn't look angry when she heard this. Just a little…upset.

"Is that a bad thing?" She was upset. Way to go Cooper.

"No not at all Sonny. It's…just different." I looked at her. "A good different" She blushed and looked out the window. I smiled. She hadn't been in my car since 'Lookout Mountain' I liked having her here.

We sat in silence for awhile. It didn't take long to get to Tawni's there was just a lot of traffic. She invited everyone-but Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn and I really are the only people apart of the Falls cast that are going.

"So…" I looked at Sonny. She had her head against the headrest and was smiling at me.

"So…?" I smiled back. She looked at all the cars and limos around us.

"You think Zac Efron will be here?" She asked dreamily. I glared and gripped the steering wheel.

"I hope not" I mumbled. She laughed.

"You really hate him." She stated. I nodded.

"Yes. Why do you think he's banned!" I threw my hands up for effect. She laughed more. She could hardly breathe.

"Sonny breathe" I laughed a little at her "it wasn't that funny." She shook her head and calmed down.

"I really don't understand you Chad." I smirked.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Defiantly"

Sonnys POV

The drive was okay for the most part. We talked a little, we laughed some, and I got to talk to the real Chad for the most part.

When we got to Tawni's house Chad glared when he realized he had to leave his car to the valet.

"Relax Chad. Your car will be fine." He grunted and muttered a fine. He opened his door and then mine. I smiled. Then Chad handed over his keys.

"This car is my life. Please don't end my life." The valet guy nodded and when he was out of hearing range I broke down.

I was laughing so hard it was ridiculous. Chad couldn't help but laugh either. I mean he was a _really _good actor. He looked so serious he actually scared the guy.

We were both laughing so much we didn't notice the paparazzi around us. Yes security had them back but they still got pictures. It didn't matter at that moment.

"You really scared him Chad." He smiled and shrugged.

"I was kind of serious I do love my car." I just shook my head.

"Weirdo" He gave me a look.

"Ouch that hurt Monroe." I hit his arm and he laughed. Then he wrapped it around me. "Let's go" He whispered. I nodded.

When we walked in I wasn't surprised. The inside of the mansion was prettier then the outside. It was also full of people. I looked around for Tawni when I spotted her I groaned.

"What Sonshine?" I looked at him but ignored what he just called me. Though I have to admit I liked the nickname.

"Tawni's talking with the relationship wizard." He looked to where I was pointing.

"Oh. Selena's here." I nodded. Then I spotted the person I wanted to see.

"Holy crap Zac Efron!" Chad jumped. Then he glared to where I was pointing.

"We, Will, avoid him at all cost. Okay?" He didn't want me near Zac why??

"What is it Chad? You afraid little Zac's going to steal me from you?" I was making a joke but he wasn't laughing.

"Well…kind of yeah." I just shook my head. I'm not even his…even though I wish I was. Suddenly Tawni and Selena were next to us.

"Hey guys. You remember Selena." Tawni smiled. We both nodded.

"How is the relationship wizard?" Sonny smiled. Selena smiled at the fact his arm was around her.

"Fine thank you. How about you too? Huh?" Her grin got bigger. Chad smiled.

"Well I'm fine how about you Sonny?"

"Peachy" I replied. Though I could tell something was bothering him.

Chads POV

I was getting used to Sonnys fake crush on Zac. (At least I hope its fake) I admitted to being worried that he'd steal her from me. Well I was!

Chad Dylan Cooper never loses a girl! Just to Zac Efron. This is why he is BANNED. Once Tawni and Selena left to go to talk to Rainy and Cloudy I looked at Sonny. She was singing the song that was playing.

_**We were so different but opposites attract.**_

_**So my hope kept growing and I never looked back.**_

I couldn't deny that I wished she was singing to me. But no it was to herself. Sadly; she closed her eyes and I dropped my arm from her shoulders. She looked peaceful.

_**One more thing I'd thought I'd share with someone special.**_

_**I'm falling like I never fell before**_

_**It's funny you said we'd never make it but look how far we've come.**_

_**You're a trainwreck but with you. I'm in love.**_

She sighed. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"You know…Zac Efron isn't really my type." I smiled.

"Zac is everyone's type." She shook her head.

"No. I'm more into…jerkthrobs that have sparkly eyes and can be really sweet." She took a step closer to me.

"Hm have you found anyone like that Ms Monroe?" She smiled and then shook her head.

"Nope" Then she turned around and sprinted away from me. Now I see the need of footwear.

"Sonny get back here!"

_Then the chase began. Lol._

Sonnys POV

I was running from Chad. I pretty much told him I liked him and he seemed…happy. Now I'm trying to see if he can catch me.

Then I ran into someone. They steadied me so I wouldn't fall.

"Whoa are you okay?" No. You have got to be kidding me!

"I'm fine" I looked down.

"I'm Zac" I nodded.

"Sonny Monroe" Then I heard my favorite voice.

"Zac will you please let go of my girlfriend." Zac let me go and Chad wrapped his arms around me. Hm I like this position.

"Hey Chad-"

"Dylan Cooper" Chad finished for him.

"Yeah I know. So why am I banned from your set? I heard around you have me banned." He nodded.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I say you're BANNED." I wanted to laugh at how many people were watching. Selena and Tawni were laughing really hard. Tawni didn't even seem to care that the focus was off her.

"But there's no reason?"

"Since you want a reason I'll give you a reason. You are banned becauseeeee I say so. That's the best reason I can give." I had to laugh at that.

"That's the like the 3rd time I've made her laugh. Beat that Efron!" Suddenly Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Selena and Tawni were.

"Wow" was all Selena said. Tawni was just smiling.

"Tawni would you mind if I took Sonny…somewhere else?" She shrugged still smiling. Then he dragged me outside again. The paparazzi were still there.

"Why are we out here Chad?" He shrugged.

"Zac was bugging me. Anyway…this…date?" He looked at me.

"Yeah…?"

"It's real right?" I smiled.

"To me it is." He smiled back at me.

"Well I'm glad we agree. Because as a new couple we should agree for the most part." My heart jumped.

"New couple?" Every reporter had heard that come out of his mouth.

"Well I guess your right its not official yet."

"How do we make it official?" I wondered out loud. He smirked.

"Well you let me do this." He leaned down and kissed me. I heard a lot of gasps and saw a lot of flashes. Chad didn't mind though. So I kissed him back.

"Now were official." I smiled.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" He had his arms around me and my arms were around his neck.

"Zac Efron has nothing on you."

* * *

**Okay!!!!**

**That was completely pointless.**

**Too much Zac but I kind of think it's funny how's he's banned. So I decided to have it in the story. :)**

**Oh and I dont own the song Trainwreck by Demi Lovato. :)**

_**Review please.**_


End file.
